Sabtu Malam
by Manami Hotaru
Summary: Meski neraka telah menungguku untuk menjadi penghuninya, aku tetap bahagia./dedicated for saturday night and the christmast eve/ T almost M/ ItaKaka/ oneshot/no yaoi inside/Don't read if you hate


**Sabtu Malam**

oleh Uchiha Itachi pada 25 Desember 2010 pukul 20:01.

.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto **

**Rating : T almost M**

**Genre : Tragedy and Suspense**

**Main character : Uchiha Itachi, Hatake Kakashi, Inuzuka Hana**

**Warning : no yaoi, alternative universe, ItaHana inside, also gore inside. Don't ever read if you hate**

.

"Huft…. Sabtu malam yang membosankan…", batinku dalam hati. Seperti biasa, Sabtu malam tak pernah berkesan. Sama saja seperti hari biasa.

Meskipun malam ini adalah malam Natal. Dipenuhi canda tawa dan kehangatan keluarga. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya acara Natal dirayakan di rumahku dengan mengundang saudara-saudara. Namun sepertinya, kali ini rasanya hampa.

Malam ini, 25 Desember 2010, aku masih berteriak-teriak meminta sepotong KFC. Sayang sekali kalau tidak dapat. Meski sudah biasa, tapi makanan ciptaan Colonel Sanders ini tetap terasa enak di lidah. Dengan 11 bumbu rahasia teracik bergabung dengan ayam serta digoreng menjadikan ayam terasa renyah.

Setelah berjuang mati-matian menyelamatkan ayam gorengku dari tangan jahil Shisui-nii, sepupuku yang sudah seperti abangku sendiri, yang sedikit-sedikit mencomot makananku, akhirnya aku sampai juga di depan meja makan.

Aku menuangkan soda ke 3 buah gelas di hadapanku. Satu untukku dan dua lagi untuk adik-adik kembarku, Sai dan si bungsu Sasuke.

Perlahan-lahan kuminum sodaku. "Enak sekali..", pikirku. Suara si bungsu dan tanteku, ibu dari Shisui-nii, saling debat tidak jelas mengenai insiden kolam renang dan pesta ulang tahun. Aku berasa dipaksa jadi hakim. Ya memang, selalu aku. Hmm, tapi sepertinya perdebatan mereka hanya masuk telinga kiri dan keluar telinga kanan saja. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa hubungan antara kolam renang dan pesta ulang tahun. Sedangkan adikku yang satunya hanya bisa bengong sambil makan dengan tenang.

Ahh, sudahlah.

Shisui-nii mengambil gitarku yang tergeletak begitu saja di dekat meja makan dan memainkannya. Petikan gitar mengalun pelan menemani langit yang dingin dan bersalju ini. Aku mendengarkan dengan seksama. Dalam pikiranku, aku memikirkan 'dia' dan sahabatku.

Ah, 'dia'. Hanya 'dia' dan sahabatku yang membuat hari-hariku penuh warna. Membuat segalanya begitu indah. Ya mungkin ini agak gombal, tapi tanpa mereka, dunia ini begitu hampa.

Apa ya yang sedang mereka lakukan? Ingatkah mereka padaku?

Setiap Sabtu malam, aku hanya bisa termenung dan termenung. Tanpa melakukan apapun selain bernapas dan termenung. Hanya memikirkan 'dia' dan sahabatku.

Sepertinya baru saja tadi pagi aku menjemput 'dia' untuk berangkat bersama ke sekolah. 'Dia', yang berseragam sailor-fuku dengan rambut kecoklatan panjangnya yang diikat satu juga sepasang tato berbentuk taring di kedua pipinya. Dengan senyum yang mengembang dan wajah yang bersemu, kami melangkah beriringan.

Rasanya baru saja tadi siang aku duduk di taman bersama 'dia'. Tak ada kata yang terucap. Hanya sepasang bibir yang saling memagut menyatakan cinta. Dan tangan yang saling menggenggam menjaga satu sama lain seakan-akan takut kehilangan. Juga hati yang saling berbagi kehangatan di musim dingin menjelang hari Natal.

Beberapa teguk soda mengalir di tenggorokanku sekaligus. Membuat sensasi aneh seperti tersetrum juga perih. Ahhh.. perih ya, sepertinya tidak sebanding dengan perih yang ada di hati. Aku tersenyum hampa.

Sepertinya baru saja tadi sore aku mengunjungi 'dia' bersama dengan hembusan angin yang menghapus senyum yang pernah singgah saat 'kita' saling menatap. Buktinya aku kini sedang bertatapan langsung dengan 'dia'. Yang kini sedang tersenyum samar di bawah batu berukir yang dingin. Aku tersenyum hambar dengan tanganku yang menggenggam setangkai bunga terlalu erat hingga duri tajamnya menoreh luka. Ah tapi, apa goresan duri itu seimbang dengan kenyataan? Kalau begitu, kusimpan saja bunga ini di tempat 'dia' kini berbaring tenang.

Gelasku sudah mulai kosong. Makanan dalam piringku juga sudah mulai habis. Yang lain masih terbenam dalam dunia masing-masing. Dan aku masih terbenam dalam lamunanku. Roda pikiran ini masih memikirkan 'dia' dan 'dia'. Serta memikirkan sahabatku yang telah membuatku menjalin hubungan dengan 'dia'. 'dia' yang aku sayangi.

Sahabatku yang kembali menggores luka cukup dalam di relung hati.

Kupikir baru saja tadi ketika matahari tenggelam sempurna di sebuah malam Natal di suatu Sabtu malam, aku berdiri di depan apartemen rumahnya yang ditempati hanya berdua bersama dengan adik kecilnya. Saat bel itu kutekan, hanya sepi yang menjawab. Kembali aku menekannya berulang, namun hanya hening yang datang. Aku menyerah, kubuka saja pintu itu dari luar. Dan ternyata pintu itu tidak dikunci.

Saat kudorong pintu itu, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan aku melihat anak laki-laki yang tergeletak tak berdaya dengan cairan merah yang memenuhi lantai tempatnya terbaring kaku. Pipi gembilnya yang berhias tato berbentuk taring tergores penuh luka. Dengan seekor anak anjing yang juga sudah mendingin.

Aku terkesiap, apalagi saat aku memandang lebih jauh ke ruang tengah. Pohon natal yang berhiaskan berbagai macam pernak-pernik terciprati benda lengket berwarna merah. Dengan bau amis yang menyeruak. Membuat perutku bergejolak ingin mengeluarkan semua yang ada dalam perutku. tapi masih ada lagi yang membuatku jauh lebih terkejut.

Di depan mataku, sahabatku, Hatake Kakashi, memegang sebilah pisau yang penuh darah. Bersama dengan 'dia', Inuzuka Hana, yang terbaring meregang nyawa di bawah pohon natal.

Apakah ini mimpi? Jika ini mimpi, aku ingin Tuhan memperlihatkan sedikit saja rasa kasihannya untuk membuatku terbangun.

Tapi, yang Tuhan beri adalah kenyataan.

Wajah itu menyeringai seperti iblis. Bola mata kirinya yang semerah darah berkilat penuh dendam. "Hmm, Itachi. Bagaimana dengan Natalmu tahun ini? Menyenangkan bukan?".

"Yah, ini hadiah yang menarik, Kakashi. Terimakasih sudah mau repot-repot memberiku kejutan.." ucapku setenang mungkin. Bagaimana hatiku bisa tenang jika di depan matamu kekasihmu mati di tangan sahabatmu sendiri?

Aku tak tahu pendapatmu. Tapi yang aku rasakan, sekarang aku ingin sekali kehilangan mataku. Kalau bisa, ingin mata ini hancur saja sekalian.

"Saa, Kakashi. Kenapa kau melakukan hal sejauh ini?". Aku bertanya padanya. Sebisa mungkin aku menahan emosiku dengan mengepalkan tanganku sekuat mungkin hingga aku merasakan perih di telapak tanganku yang sekarang dipenuhi darahku sendiri.

Sahabatku hanya tertawa sinis. Dengan maksud yang aku tak mengerti. Aku pikir sepertinya kewarasannya mulai hilang.

Aku tidak tahu.

"Hah? Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu padamu, Itachi?!" suaranya yang berat kini terdengar marah. Ia melemparkan pisau itu sembarangan. Tawanya meledak keras.

"HAHAHAHA! AKULAH YANG SEHARUSNYA BERKATA SEPERTI ITU, BODOH!". Kakashi berteriak dengan suara yang menahan kesedihan dan putus asa. Aku terdiam tak mengerti.

"Kau tahu, tak ada seorang pun yang berhak mencintai... bahkan memiliki Hana selain aku, kau tahu?". Sahabatku merosot jatuh. Ia duduk bersimpuh di samping tubuh Hana yang sudah kaku. Tangannya mengelus pipi yang sudah dingin di sebelahnya. Ingin rasanya kedua tanganku menghajar tubuhnya hingga tak berbentuk. Tapi aku tetap tenang dan menunggu.

"Dia... dia lebih memilih orang lain daripada aku. Kami telah bersahabat sejak kecil. Aku mencintainya, of course." mulutnya berhenti berucap. Pandangannya menerawang jauh ke arah jendela yang kacanya telah retak disana-sini.

"Tapi, di suatu hari saat memulai tahun ajaran baru, seorang pemuda hadir dalam kehidupannya. Orang yang sama sekali belum pernah dikenalnya, ternyata telah mencuri hatinya jauh sebelum ia menyadarinya." Kakashi mengepal tinju di tangan kirinya. Sedangkan kilat-kilat amarah kembali memenuhi kedua bola matanya.

Aku terdiam bisu.

Kemudian Kakashi berdiri, berjalan gontai meraih pisau penuh darah yang tadi dilemparkannya begitu saja. Ia berdiri mematung. Kedua matanya terpejam rapat. Genggaman pisaunya semakin kuat. Aku terkesiap.

"Huh, menyedihkan..." Ia mengayunkan pisaunya sembarangan. Dan kemudian mengarahkannya ke dada, tepat di jantungnya.

Aku terkejut. Aku tak tahu, selama ini Kakashi memendam perasaannya pada Hana. Dan dengan seenaknya aku malah membuat Hana mencintaiku begitu dalam.

Huh, aku memang egois.

"Kurasa sudah tak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan di dunia, since she's passed away..." pisau itu mulai mengerat pakaiannya. Kulitnya teriris tipis, dengan darah yang mengalir.

"Kakashi, berhenti berbuat gila seperti ini!" Refleks aku berteriak menahan sahabatku agar tak mengakhiri hidupnya. Kupikir sudah buruk kehilangan seseorang yang kucintai.

Kupikir itu sudah cukup!

"KAU TAK MENGERTI PERASAANKU! KAU HANYA BAJINGAN SOK TAHU YANG DATANG BEGITU SAJA! BRENGSEK!". Ia berteriak marah. Namun itu tak membuatku gentar.

"CUKUP! Jangan kau akhiri hidupmu, Kakashi. Kupikir sudah cukup untuk kehilangan Hana. Aku tak perlu lagi kehilangan siapapun.." ucapku setengah berteriak, lirih. Aku memandangnya dengan wajah memelas putus harapan. Berharap ia akan berubah pikiran.

Namun takdir berkata lain.

"Hn? Maafkan aku Itachi." Ia mendengus."i think this is the end. Aku akan pergi, menyusul sahabatku dan cintaku pergi. Dan terus bersamanya, even that's mean goin' to hell. Maaf aku meniggalkanmu..." Kakashi tersenyum damai. Ia menatapku penuh arti. Pisau itu terangkat tinggi. Dan berayun cepat, tepat pada luka yang tertoreh di dadanya.

"TIDAAAAK!..."

Zraash..!

Aku terlambat. Sekarang pisau itu sudah tepat ada di jantungnya. Membuat darahnya muncrat membasahi lantai. Sebagian kecil memerciki wajahku. Aku terdiam membeku. Kembali aku berharap ini hanya ilusi yang menyeretku ke dalam mimpi buruk

Namun, kembali kenyataanlah yang ada.

Tubuhnya merosot terjatuh. Rambutnya yang keperakan terperciki darahnya sendiri. Wajahnya memucat. Tubuhnya mengejang, meregang nyawa. Aku berjalan gontai mendekati tubuhnya yang sekarat. Menatap mata itu iba. Mata itu balas menatap.

"Kakashi.. aku memang terlalu egois bagimu..." yang kuajak berbicara tetap terdiam. Nafasnya melambat. Detak jantungnya hampir menghilang. Aku berlutut di sampingnya. Mebisik ke telinganya.

"Maafkan aku..." kini mataku terasa panas. Dadaku terasa sakit. Ada bening yang mengalir di kedua pipiku. Emosi yang sudah mati-matian kutahan ternyata tak berhasil kubendung kembali.

Aku menatap kembali matanya, yang penuh dendam namun juga telah tenang. Mata itu perlahan menutup, tak akan pernah lagi menatap dunia. Dan hembusan nafas itu, menandakan yang terakhir.

Sabtu malam datang membawa duka. Menggores luka dalam, yang bahkan sulit untuk dicari penawarnya. Hari dimana seharusnya setiap pasangan memadu kasih dan sahabat-sahabat berjalan menghabiskan malam bersama-sama malah membawaku pada kepergian mereka.

Malam Natal itu datang di Sabtu malam. Datang dan pergi membawa kesialan

Hmm... manakah yang salah dari semua ini?

Aku bahkan tak tahu.

Apakah karena aku terlalu egois untuk menyadari perasaan sahabatku sendiri?

Apakah karena sahabatku tak mengerti jika cinta itu tak dapat dipaksakan?

Ataukah 'dia' pun terlalu mengikuti hatinya untuk berjalan ke arahku tanpa melirik orang yang bahkan selalu bersamanya semenjak ia baru mengenal dunia?

Ah, aku tidak tahu.

Masih tersisa sedikit soda di gelasku. Aku menatapnya nanar. Rasanya baru saja semua hal yang terlintas dalam lamunanku terjadi kemarin. Namun kenyataannya, bertahun-tahun telah berlalu. Dimana kasus itu ditutup karena mereka berfikir pembunuhnya sudah pergi entah kemana. Tak ada lagi yang mau mengungkit hal itu. Dan tak ada yang tahu pula, bahwa aku menjadi saksi saat dewa kematian hadir menjemput mereka di malam Kudus.

Di depanku, ada sebuah pisau kue yang dipenuhi selai merah strawberi. Aku ngilu melihatnya. Aku mengambil pisau itu. Menimang-nimang dan menatapnya lekat. Kapan waktu itu datang? Saat aku dapat berkumpul kembali dengan mereka.

Haruskah waktu berakhir bagiku sekarang?

Aku tidak tahu.

Akhirnya seiring dengan habisnya soda di gelasku, kesadaranku mulai datang. Kuakhiri sudah Sabtu malam yang sepi ini. Aku mulai menghentikan lamunanku dan kembali ke dunia nyata. Menyimpan kembali pisau itu ke tempatnya. Dan mulai mempersiapkan hari esok yang akan lebih baik dari Sabtu malam, menyusul mereka saat waktunya tiba.

Kapan waktu itu tiba?

.

.

Aku tidak tahu.

.

.

.

_If you gazing into the night's sky_

_You can saw them, that you've lost long time ago,_

_Staring at you_

_They're waiting for you_

_Until the end comes_

.

.

.

Kau tahu, aku begitu menyukaimu sejak aku pertama kali melihatmu belasan tahun yang lalu. Senyummu yang bahkan lebih hangat dari mentari, sepasang mata yang jernih dan dalam, semburat merah di kedua pipimu, membuat hatiku tercuri olehmu.

Kau tahu, setiap hari aku mengamatimu. Setiap nafasku berhembus, di setiap detak jantungku, aku terus memikirkan dirimu. Kau seperti candu bagiku. Membuatku seperti terbang di angkasa.

Kau tahu, semakin bergulirnya waktu, kau semakin tumbuh seperti bunga yang mekar. Cantik seperti bunga. Manis dan lembut seperti madu. Dan semakin lama aku menyadari suatu hal : kau adalah milikku dan tak ada siapapun yang berhak memilikimu selain aku.

Kau tahu, hidup ini seperti dua sisi koin yang berbeda. Segala yang indah dapat saja terbalik menjadi segala hal yang tak diinginkan. Dan gilanya, hal tak diinginkan itu datang padaku.

Kau tahu, di hari awal tahun ajaran baru saat kita masih belia, seorang pemuda memasuki kehidupan kita. Dia adalah sahabat baik kita berdua. Namun rupanya pesonanya telah membuatmu dimabuk cinta padanya. Sama seperti dirimu yang membuatku dimabuk asmara.

Kau tahu, suatu hari di Sabtu malam, aku hendak mampir ke apartemenmu. Dengan segenggam harapan, aku ingin menjadikanmu milikku secara resmi. Aku sudah membulatkan tekad yang telah kukumpulkan sejak jauh hari. Dan saat aku hendak mengetuk pintumu, sebuah desahan halus tertangkap indera pendengaranku.

Kau tahu, aku mendengarkan desahan lembut itu dan aku tahu itu adalah suara kalian. Seketika itu juga tekad yang kukumpulkan berubah menjadi amarah dan dendam. Tiada hari yang kulewati tanpa kepalsuan menutup dendam pada pemuda itu.

Suatu hari, aku berfikir, bagaimana jika aku mengambilmu secara paksa, agar aku dapat memilikimu seutuhnya? Bukankah itu ide yang bagus?

Maka di sebuah Sabtu malam, tepatnya di malam Natal, aku mengambil sepenuhnya nyawamu juga adik kecilmu. Aku terlalu tidak rela melepaskanmu begitu saja padanya. Aku tak ingin ada siapapun lagi yang menyentuhmu apalagi memilikmu.

Dan saat pemuda itu datang, ia terkejut namun tetap berusaha tenang. Lalu detik itu juga, aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya lebih awal di depan kedua matanya yang dipenuhi kesedihan.

Saat pisau itu menusuk jantungku, aku merasakan kedamaian. Meski hati kecilku sedih harus meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian, tapi rasa cintaku dan hasratku untuk bersamamu jauh lebih besar. Aku menatap matanya yang tak kuasa menahan bening yang meluncur bebas dari kedua matanya. Aku merasa bersalah, membuatmu terpisah darinya dan membuatnya berdiri sendirian di malam Natal, dimana seharusnya sahabat dan keluarga saling berkumpul.

Tapi keputusanku telah bulat.

Kau tahu, aku merasa bahagia sekarang. Karena aku bersamamu ada di langit malam untuk mengawasinya bersama. Meski duka itu tak pernah kulihat hilang dari kedua matanya yang menuggu akhir menjemputnya. Bahkan dari kedua matamu yang berusaha tampak bahagia.

Meski neraka telah menungguku untuk menjadi penghuninya, aku tetap bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**おわり**

**真奈美 ホタルのノオト：**

Haaaa akhirnya beres jugaaaa ;D. Oh iya, ini my first oneshot lho! Akhirnya setelah sekian lama mencoba bikin oneshot, berhasil juga! Yokatta!

Aku sebenernya pengen banget bikin fic yang so sweet, romance banget, ataupun yang humor dan parody. Tapi author ga bakat banget, malah jadi garing dan ga dipublish atau ujung-ujungnya ceritanya malah jadi sedih T.T

Seperti yang kita ketahui-ehem-, sebenernya fic ini udah dibikin dalam bentuk note facebook sekitar 2 tahun lalu. Kejadian di atas emang nyata, terkecuali bagian bunuh-bunuhannya, huiih serem abis dah kalo iya beneran =='

BTW, ada yang mau ngasih tips saran wejangan ga buat author biar bisa nulis fic humor, comedy, atau parody? Biar author kita tercinta –reader muntah, author pundung- tidak menggalau sepanjang fic yang ditulisnya 0-0.

Makasih buat semuanya yang udah mau baca, apalagi review! Hehehe :)

Akhir kata,

Happy Saturday Night, Merry Christmast and Happy New Year!

22/12/2012

**真奈美**


End file.
